Realize
by theodorant
Summary: Natsume & Mikan realizing their love for each other; No Alices, Just Innocent Love.
1. Intro

This is Kanon-sama's 1st writing! BEAR WITH MEH!

**

* * *

**

**Realize**

**Chapter 1; Intro**

"Oi polka, shut up," the blue-haired boy ordered the brunette that was sitting next to him.

She stopped conversating with Anna, her friend, and focused on the guy that called her 'Polka', well of course she knew who it was, it was her arrogant, cold, rival, no other than, the famous Natsume Hyuuga.

She hated being called that nickname but she got used to it and made it her signature nickname, from _him_.

She walked toward him, "Stop calling me Polka!"

"No, why would I?" he smirked, making the brunette fume more from anger.

"Because I hate that nickname! Call me Mikan!" she screamed and stomped back to talk to her friends.

"I'll think about it," he whispered and went on reading his manga.

The bell rung, everyone sat on their seats and waited for Narumi-sensei. When he came in he was wearing a gay-ish get-up and was twirling around the room.(I shall make him look gay!)

"It's a half-day today, and we don't have any homework!" Narumi announced.

"Yay!" half of the class screamed, especially Mikan.

"Oh, and were having a midnight ball too, everyone is expected to come and wear a costume!" he added.

There were a lot of 'boos' from the boys, since they have to wear cheesy costumes just like Narumi-sensei's outfit, and trust me, it might make you puke. While the girls, well lets just say that they were pretty much excited about it. Beautiful dresses, make-up, accessories and stilettos are really a girls best friend after all, right? Plus, seeing hot guys such as Natsume & Ruka makes it more grand. In other words, they love it.

A black-haired girl raised her hand and asked, "Will there be a contest?"

Narumi nodded, "Yes Sumire, Whoever will be the most beautiful/handsome person in the ball will be the king and queen of the night."

Then there was a sparkle in her eyes, '_I will be the Queen and Natsume, can be my King!_' she thought with delight.

"That's all, have a great day," and with that, he went off.

The day went pretty well, Natsume fighting with Mikan, Mikan telling Hotaru to save her, but Hotaru just left her and kept inventing stuff while Ruka was calming Natsume down. Or he might just use his alice on her, (he wont.) and their friends were laughing and sweatdropping(anime style) at the same time.

_The school bell rung._

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

I still remembered what Mikan told me a while ago..

"_Stop calling me Polka!"_

"_No, why would I?"_

"_Because I hate that nickname! Call me Mikan!" she screamed and stomped back to talk to her friends._

"_I'll think about it."_

Come to think of it, I just realized that I haven't called her by her first name, weird huh? But teasing her is so much fun, especially when she blushes and pouts at the same time. Wait, did I just said that? Natsume, get a hold of yourself. Shes an annoying, cheerful, dense, polka-dotted pantied, little girl that looks innocent on the outside and might be a wild tigress on the inside. I chuckled at the thought. Polka? Ferocious? Haha, more like impossible.

'_Admit it, you like her.' _My conscience teased.

'Tch. Not in a million years.' I countered.

'_Stop being dumb Natsume, and just admit the fact that you like her..oh wait, I mean, ' love her.' '_'

'I don't love nor like her, I prefer the word hate, shes an annoyance to me' I announced.

'_Annoyance that _you _love' _he said.

'Whatever, besides aren't you supposed to be helping me?'

'_What part of conscience don't you understand?_'

'Ugh, just go away. I need to sleep.'

My conscience left me alone while I rested on my favorite Sakura tree, and pondered at the words _he_ just said, Me, love Mikan? Weird conscience, how the hell did I get one anyway? I decided to keep that question on hold and drifted on to sleep.

***End of P.O.V***

**Mikan's P.O.V**

A midnight ball! This going to be fun! Hey wait, when's the ball anyway? Narumi-sensei forgot! Maybe he might remember tomorrow. Oh, and I have to think of my costume too..Maybe I should call Hotaru, shes the smart one. I quickly took the phone and dialed her cellphone number, in a matter of seconds there was voice on the other line.

"Hello baka," Hotaru greeted coolly.

"Hello Hotaru! Can you help me with something?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Where are you?" she said.

"I'm at home, well.. you don't have to come here, I just want to ask you something."

"Well why did you call me for?"

Mikan sweatdropped, "Because I wanted to ask you if you wanna come shopping with me."

"The midnight ball is on Saturday, baka,"

"Oh." She was all she can say, she still needed to process the things Hotaru just said to her, "Wait, is that a yes?"

Hotaru sighed, "Fine, but you have to buy me seafood while were there. Friday, 5:00 pm."

"Ok," she cheered happily then the other line hung up.

I think I need to sleep now, the sky was getting darker and darker , I looked at my alarm clock, it was just 6:30 pm. I don't care, the earlier I sleep..the more energy I get for tomorrow! I just hope that it wont rain.

I changed my uniform into pajamas, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

**(p.s. it was still Wednesday.)**

* * *

*Docks for cover* Don't hit the _newbie_! I'm sorry if its really, really, really short, but I was writing this while I was doing my homework.

Anyway, please click the green rectangle box & tell me if you _like/hate _it! I u say you hate it then I shall leave FF at once!

Ja `Ne!~ -3- Kanon-chan


	2. Locked

2nd chappie of **Realize**, I was in the mood for writing..so, Here Ya Go MiNNA!~

& Congrats to the 8th graders btw! 06.11.09 (graduation day!)

**

* * *

**

**Realize**

**Chapter 2; Locked**

_**The school bell rung.**_

Everyone was in their seats and was waiting for Narumi-sensei, but a certain brunette was worried because of kuro neko, I mean, Natsume. She asked Natsume's bestfriend, Ruka where is but he just shrugged and smiled at her, "Don't worry Mikan-chan, he'll come her soon."

She nodded as a reply and went back to her assigned seat.

A guy opened the door, and popped his head in. It was Narumi. "Ohayou, minna! We have a free period today so have fun!" Then he ran out within a split second.

The students were enjoying free time, some of them are running around, throwing paper and using their alices. _'Where the heck is Natsume?!'_ Mikan thought. She stood up and went for the door, but a bullet from the baka gun stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going, idiot?" Hotaru asked

"Going to find Natsume," She replied

"Fine, but come back here when you find him. Ok?"

"Thanks Hotaru!" Then headed for the door.

Mikan searched everywhere, from his top-floor room down the academy's basement.(I'm making this up!) Yet no Hyuuga in sight. She sighed, _'maybe he's on a mission!'_ she thought.

"Oi, baka, what are you doing here?" A husky voice asked.

She turned around to see Natsume, sitting on _their_ favorite Sakura tree.

"Natsume!" she said

''Hn." He looked back at his manga and continued to sleep

"H-hey! Come down here, NOW!" this time, she's screaming.

"Shut it, polka. Or I have to kiss you again," he smirked at his comment and tried to hide the red thingy on his cheeks.

She blushed then smirked,_ 'Since he's being an arrogant jerk, he has to have a taste of his own medicine!' _

Mikan kicked the Sakura tree. Hard. Making Natsume fall…

**THUD**_**!!**_

Mikan was blushing really hard, Natsume was on top of him! Their eyes met, Crimson meets Chocolate Brown.

"G-get off me!" She pushed Natsume off of her.

There was an awkward silence between. None of them moved an inch, and Mikan forgot to tell Natsume about class.

"Natsume," she said in a low whisper. She turned her head to look at him. He's sleeping!

Mikan smiled, he looked so cute and fragile to her when hes asleep.

Mikan closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

**

* * *

****Drip. Drip. Drip.**

Our fire-caster woke up by the dripping noises, he turned to his left and saw Mikan, sleeping.

**Drip.**

He shook his thought away, and focused on the sound, he looked up and saw the dark sky. He sighed. _'Raining again.'_

He tried to stand up, but someone was holding onto his shirt. Natsume found a stick next to him and tried to poke Mikan with it.

"Oi, Polka." He said

Mikan moved her head away from the stick, and yet, still clinging onto Natsume's shirt.

Natsume wasn't the type that could wait forever, so he crept closer to Mikan's ear and whispered, "Andou's gay, and he loves me more than you ,Mikan."

Mikan was startled by that comment, so she stood up and said, "WHAT!?"

Natsume chuckled and tugged her hand, "Polka, lets go."

"Where are we going?? And is it true?!" asked the frazzled Mikan

He shook his head, "C'mon."

"No!" Mikan was being stubborn as ever

**(Thunder and Lightning appears)**

Mikan clutched to Natsume's shirt harder making look like they're hugging as the rain poured on them.

'_She's afraid.. Of the Thunder?' _he thought.

"Baka," he hit her head, "Now we're soaked,"

"G-gomene, Natsume-kun!" she squeaked

"Lets go." He said, while tugging Mikan behind him.

* * *

"Thanks, Natsume," She said

"Hn," He stood up, Mikan tagged along with him.

"Hey, why are you following me, Polka?" he asked while not turning around to see her.

"Well, I'm scared to be alone, so I just followed you," she said and smiled

Natsume pointed his finger at the sign, it says '**Boys Locker Room**'

Mikan blushed she was about to turn away when a pair of two arms caught her, she made an 'eep' sound too..

"Or you want to come with me?" He smirked.

Mikan's blushed harder, but she tried to overcome it. She pushed Natsume again, for the second time, and said, "In your dreams, Hyuuga!"

He laughed at her expression. _'PRICELESS!'_

* * *

'_So is this Mission: Capture Mikan's Heart?' his conscience teased._

'You again?!_' _he was totally getting annoyed with this

'_Yeah, I was actually bugging someone else, but you know..'_

'Who was it?_'_

'_Sakura Haruno!' he announced_

'I have no idea who she is.._'_

'_Ugh, nevermind..You're pathetic..'_

His eyes twitched, _'Pathetic?!'_

* * *

On the other hand, Mikan was getting bored, she went to the library to read books, but when she opened one.. She had a headache, then closed the book called, _Gone With The Wind_ and slept.

Natsume was holding a howalon, Mikan's favorite food. Then he decided to go to the library for a good manga too read.

He saw Mikan sleeping again, and the book, "Tch." He was all he said and went to the manga section.

Mikan woke up and saw Natsume from the other side of the desk, "Natsume, why didn't you go home?"(**dorm** btw.)

"The doors are locked" he said simply

"No way!"

"Yes it is, I tried it when I finished eating my howalon,"

"No! Wait, did you save some for me?"

"No."

Mikan was starting to sob but Natsume shoved half a howalon in her mouth.

"You can't even take on a joke."

"Thank you Natsume-kun!~" she smiled then ate the howalon whole-heartedly

Mikan tried slept again because of the silence, and Natsume was already on his dreamland.

* * *

Hope you love it now. ahaha. I'll make another one, lastly..This is actually the **ROUGH DRAFT :)**


End file.
